everyone_nice_allowedfandomcom-20200215-history
Hosed off-Part 2
Nurse White: (Comes back again, only this time with Coke all over her hair and shirt) Dr Red: Aw, come on, Nurse White! Nurse White: (Sarcastic) Me and YoNang made a soda rocket with Mentos, thanks for asking! Dr Red: Hose! Nurse White: Aw...(Censored) Dr Red: (Facepalm) How many times do I have to say this: NO SWEAR WORDS. You're only 10. Nurse White: You're 19, you know, and you swear. Dr Red: That's different. Twisty: Don't say a word about the hose, I already have it. YoNang: (Comes inside with soda all over her hair, obviously, and dress) Soda messes up my bindi, you know. Dr Red: YoNang, don't swear like Nurse White did. You're one year older then her, but that doesn't matter. YoNang: (Censored) (Censored) (Censored) (Censored) Dr Red: C'mere! (Chases YoNang down) YoNang: RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY!! (Runs) Nurse White: (Jumps and lands on the ceiling, like Spider-Man) Dr Red: DON'T YOU...Hey, where's Nurse White? Nurse White: (Falls onto the floor) Dr Red: (Drags her outside, with YoNang following) YoNang: (Is watching Captain N: The Game Master on YouTube with her Iphone) Hey, is that Mega Man? Doesn't look like him. Dr Red: Come on, quit watching that silly show and hose off. YoNang: I need something. (Goes inside, and comes back with a swimsuit on, and without her hair coiled around her body) Dr Red: Yes, we finished digging the pool and covering the dirt with concrete. YoNang: WOOHOO!! (Grabs hose and turns it on, pouring warm water into the pool) Dr Red: I thought you wanted a pool, not a hot tub. Oh well. At least you can clean up. YoNang: (After the pool is filled up and she climbed in) Luxury! Dr Red: (Gets the hose, and switches it to cold, and sprays it on Nurse White) Nurse White: Hey, that thing's freezing! (Puts arms on hair and wipes it down) YoNang: Change into your swimsuit, Nurse White. This feels great. Nurse White: No thanks. I'm gonna make a snack or something. Dr Red: I'll have a hot dog! YoNang: Pizza! Twisty: Burger with extra lettuce! Nurse White: Calm down guys, I'm only going to make BLTs. But Twisty, I can make you a burger. After all, a burger is a kind of sandwich. YoNang: Fine. I'll have a chicken sandwich with dill pickles, then. And give Dr Red the dill pickles. Dr Red: Hey! YoNang: Can't hear you! (Dives in the deeper end) Nurse White: (Comes back with her BLT, Twisty's burger, and YoNang's chicken sandwich) I put the dill pickles on the other side, Dr Red. Dr Red: Ugh! Nurse White: Oh hey Dr Red.. (Whispers something) Dr Red: Sounds good, hey how'd you know it was a trick? Nurse White: I know you hate dill pickles. YoNang: (Comes back for a breath, and flips her hair back) Sorry, what? Nurse White: I brought your chicken sandwich. Now I need something. YoNang: Sure. (Goes back for a dive) Nurse White: (Gets the hose) Now! Dr Red: (Turns water on cold) Nurse White: (Puts hose underwater, where YoNang gets blasted with freezing cold water) YoNang: (Comes back up, shivers, and climbs out of pool to eat sandwich) The water is COLD. Nurse White: How odd. I thought you put in warm water. (Stifles a giggle) YoNang: (Sees the joke, and laughs too) I guess I got hosed off! Trivia *Their ages are revealed here. *This is the only time they've sworn. *Suprisingly, YoNang didn't eat her sandwich when Nurse White brought it out.